Situations
by Rissa Havoc
Summary: It is the morning after Roy's battle with PrideFurher Bradley, and both he and Riza are examining their feelings for one another, will they give into them or ultimately ignore them completely? Please RnR, I would appericate some feed back!
1. Situations Like These

**Situations**

**Summary**: It is the morning after Roy's battle with Pride/Furher Bradley, and both he and Riza are examining their feelings for one another, will they give into them or ultimately ignore them completely?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA in anyway shape or form, I just love writing fanfics and taking the opprotunity to manipulate all of the characters to do my biding for me. In other words I always get what I want. insert manical laughter here

**Chapter 1: Situations Like These**

_How does one wind up in such a situation,_ he thought as the blood pooled around slowly. In the back of his mind he could have sworn that he had heard someone calling out to him. He heard the tears and distress in the voice as the blissful darkness enveloped him completely.

The next morning he awoke in a place far different from where his body fell heavily to the ground. _Did that voice bring me here, _he thought in the back of his mind. He looked around the room completely for a few minutes, before it had hit him. He was looking out of only one eye, something was keeping his right eye closed off to see the world or rather room around him. From his examinization of the room he looked down at his arms and saw tubes peeking out from his veins in his arms, tubes that carried a clear liquid into his body. Suddenly the sound of an opening door caught his attention away from his arms, and his head shot up quickly.

"So, I see that you have finally awoken, General Mustang, sir," a smooth female voice said slowly and carefully to him.

He smiled at the blonde that had just entered the room, "good morning to you, too, Riza." Even though the events of the previous night were all but a blur to Roy, he knew how he had wound up in the very bed that he was in at the moment. He had known who was the one shedding those tears for him, he knew who was the one calling out to him, and only him. Although, rather than boost his already large ego, by adressing those allegations, Roy let out a low inaudible sigh.

"The Doctors said that you should be ready for release by the end of the day," Riza said slowly and quietly, attempting to sheild any emotion that had threatened to seep through. The memories of Roy laying on the ground on the brink of death, still stained her and she wanted to rid herself of them and the emotions that they brought up in her heart. After the events of the night before, she swore that she was to never again allow her emotions to be shown, for they blinded her. Never again, not after those images that haunt her, and the thoughts that ran through her mind. She almost lost him, but this time not to one of those supermodel type women he insisted on dating, but rather to something that would keep him away from her forever.

In the back of her mind, in that one moment of weakness in which she let all of her emotions seep through her hard outer shell, she felt that she had failed him. She was not supposed to love him, he was her superior, her collegue and sometimes best friend. Although those reason and moral and professional barriers stood there, that could not stop how she truly felt about Roy Mustang. Slowly her head began to fall forward causing Riza to stare at her military issued boots, and she stood before Roy watching as her feet on now will of her own started clicking at their heels.

Unknowingly to Riza, Roy was laying in the bed examining her motions carefully, his brow furrowed at the way she was acting. "Riza," he started carefully, attempting to hide the concern over his collegue and trusted friends behavior, although failing miserably at such a task. "Is there something wrong," the question came spilling out of his mouth and there was no way to stop it, he really couldn't help it.

Quickly her head shot up and she was looking straight at Roy, for a moment gazing into the deep black, attractive eyes that he possessed. Biting at her bottom lip slightly, she dropped her gaze from him and looked over at the table next to the bed, "no, Roy, nothing is wrong." Quietly she turned away from the man, and head from the door, before the tears she shed last night stung in her eyes and fell down her check quietly. As her hand reached the knob to the door, she spoke hiding the tears in her eyes, "I will be back for you, sir. Until then I suggest that you get a bit more rest." With a certain swiftness she opened the door and slipped out, not once looking back at Roy.

He looked down as Riza left the room, and when he heard the sound of the door clicking shut signifying her exit he looked up finally with a heavy heart. He sighed a bit, giving into the tiredness that had once again come over him his head fell back to the pillow on the bed. _How does one wind up into situations like these, _Roy pondered on both his predictament and feeling for his Lieutentiant. Slowly, with a hard heart thumping in his chest loudly anticipating the hours to come, he fell into deep sleep.

**Authors Note:** This is chapter one of the first FMA fanfic that I have written at all, and was all inspired by a song called "Look After You," by The Fray. Well at least this chapter was, anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I will have a chapter two to it of course. Thank you and read and review I really want to know what you guys think about it! Rissa Havoc


	2. Unexpected and Uncomfortable pt 1

**Situations**

**Summary**: It is the morning after Roy's battle with Pride/Furher Bradley, and both he and Riza are examining their feelings for one another, will they give into them or ultimately ignore them completely?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA in anyway shape or form, I just love writing fanfics and taking the opprotunity to manipulate all of the characters to do my biding for me. In other words I always get what I want. insert manical laughter here

**-------------**

**Chapter 2: Those Unexpected and Uncomfortable Situations**

Riza sat behind her desk furiously tapping her pen against the hard wood. Even though she was trying to focus on the papers before her, but all of her efforts were futile. No matter how hard she tried to focus, her thoughts kept wandering as the sound of gun shots and crackling flames filled her ears. Quickly, just as quickly as those images flashed in her mind, she slammed her pen down in frustration. _Damn it, Mustang, _she thought in the back of her mind, _why do you have this hold over me?_ Riza shook the thoughts that had entered her mind and sighed as she looked up. Her breathe got caught in her throat as her eyes, met a set of concerned blue eyes, that happened to belong to noneother than Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc.

Havoc, who had just returned from smoking his cigarette, had been standing in the doorway of the office observing his colleuge carefully. Today, it was only himself and Hawkeye in the office, considering Mustang current condition and the other three off on a mission of their own. Slowly, the blonde approached Riza's desk picking up the pen that had flown across the room from the impact with said desk. "Now I definately believe that you coming in today was a bad idea, Hawkeye," he said as he placed the pen back onto her desk, taking a good long look at Hawkeye. In his mind he registered the expression gave to his statement was in fact quite bitter and he chuckled a bit. "What? I was just making a simple observation, and besides you haven't made any headway on your paperwork. It's almost noon, usually you are just finishing up on that work on your desk."

"Havoc," Riza said slowly, with a hint of angry frustration in her voice, "you have no right to make such remarks."

Jean made a small humming noise at Riza and walked back to his desk, not taking his eyes off of her. He had known what the colonel, or rather General as Roy wanted to be called now, had planned for Furher Bradley, who had turned out to be a Homonculus. He was to join both Hawkeye and Mustang on this mission, but unfortunately an injury to his arm made him all but useless to the military, aside from doing paper work (because you never can have too much paper work). Even with the exceptional skills that both Mustang and Hawkeye possessed, Mustang's absence and her behavior it indicated that something had gone wrong. And thus with a sigh, Havoc leaned back into his desk chair as he brought an unlit cigarette to his lips.

At Havoc's sigh, Riza's head shot up once again and she made an attempt to glare at her nicotine addicted collegue. "What was that about," Riza asked from across the room as her hand slowly creeping towards her pistol.

"What was what about," Havoc asked confused and mouth agape allowing his unlit cigarette the room to fall out of his mouth. Now, his concern for Hawkeye, which over the past ten minutes was growing at a steady pace, had spiked greatly. To Havoc, it was a known fact that Hawkeye's feelings towards Mustang had gone much further than that of the subordinate to superior. So it was obvious, at the news from Hawkeye that he was in the hospital, Havoc was concerned for her just a bit. "Have you slept or eaten anything since last night, Hawkeye," he asked carefully picking up his cigarette and placing it back in his mouth.

"What," Hawkeye asked as her hand retreated from where her pistol was located. She was now in a state of shock from Havoc's surprisingly calm reaction to her reaching for her gun.

"You heard me," Jean said before asking once more, "so have you slept or eaten anything since last night?"

Riza simply looked down at the paperwork before her, picked up a pen and returned to her work. She swore that she heard a groan from Havoc, but she ignored it for it wasn't his place to know what she did with her time. Suddenly, she felt a large hand clasp over her much smaller one and she looked up, once again faced with Havoc. "Excuse me, Lieutenant, but what exactly are you doing," she asked in a very dangerous tone.

"Well first, I am going to take you to lunch and then back to your apartment so you can go to sleep," Havoc said simply as he pulled Hawkeye out of her chair.

Her eyes squinted at the man before her and sighed, "what about the paperwork?"

Havoc sighed and looked down at the desk, "I'll take care of it, somehow. But as far as you lunch: lunch and rest before you go pick up Mustang. Unless, of course, you want him to worry about you," Jean said slyly with a small smirk on his face.

"Excuse me, Havoc," Riza asked quickly. Although rather than getting an answer out of the Lieutenant, she was quickly pulled out the office door by the man.

**-------------**

**Author's Note: **Well there is chapter two for you guys...I don't know if I want to apologize for the time it took me to update, or how much out of character I made Havoc..because yea I seriously tried to keep him in character, but then again I wanted to complicate things between Mustang and Hawkeye. If there is one thing you need to know about me, is that I can be evil when it comes to couplings. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review please and thank you!


End file.
